Total Drama High School
by TatterdemalionCharm
Summary: When Chris's producer gets ahold of a dorm school, she gives him the keys, and leaves the rest to him. So, he does what he's contractually obligated to do, and puts 10 million dollars on the line. (SYOC, apps closed, working on first chapter, full cast list is posted in chap 1)


_**Well, school is starting up, and I guess its time to do this SYOC story, because I need to distract myself from upcoming homework #SorryBoutIt**_

 _ **So just a few things:**_

 _ **This fanfiction will start as T rated for profanity and smoking, but I might choose to bump it to the M rating for mentions of alcohol, drugs, sexual mentions, and etc. It depends on what I choose to do. I just have one hell of a mouth and dark humor. Ya'know, just a warning.**_

 _ **I want unique characters that I haven't seen wandering the other SYOCs. Its a preference. I also do not want Mary sues or Gary stus, which is pretty standard. Also, I want the application in the PMs, because rules ^^**_

 _ **Also, I will say this one time because I'm usually forgetful:**_

 _ **I do not own Total Drama. If I did, I'm sure it wouldn't be on Cartoon Network.**_

 _ **Now for the intro:**_

* * *

"Wait, so HOW did you get the money to buy a dorm school?," Chris said, turning to the producer, who was on her phone, typing something out. She was a short, thin woman, with a close cut black bob wearing a dark maroon pants suit, hardly much older than the host.

"The school was going under anyways. Not many students were enrolling and their test scores were the lowest in the region, so I got it for one hell of a deal," the woman said, without looking up, "And since we've been reaping a hell of a lot of cash, we got more of a budget to work with this season." Putting her phone down, she held up a set of keys, "These are for the building. I'm still waiting for Chef to reinstate his contract, but we have a few new interns. Don't have these ones end up like the last few batches, or else I will personally leave you locked in a bathroom with bathtub full of ice with only one kidney and lung to die."

"Oh please, you gave me that threat last time and merely ran over my foot with a semi truck," Chris said, taking the keys and putting them on his belt.

"Thats because I was still on probation after the whole Chef bar fight thing. Now I'm off of it, so its a promise," She said, crossing her arms. Her phone rang, and she looked at it and sighed, "I'll leave the rest to you. 16 contestants. Make them interesting, or your hair becomes Cher's new wig." With that, she answered the phone, walking away, "Cookie Jar Productions, this is Vivi talking."

After she was gone, Chris shivered. There were quite a few things he feared, but his producer was one of the things that topped the list. With that, he turned to the cameraman, who was setting up the camera,"You ready, Mike?"

The man nodded, and held up the camera, and gave the signal. Chris cleared his throat, before smiling to the camera.

"Hello, My name is Chris McClean. As you may know, I usually do a summer reality show, but this year, we are switching it up, and taking it to the Books, Thats right, we are now accepting applications for TOTAL. DRAMA. HIGH SCHOOL! Where the best and worst times of your life intertwine! Tell your friends, tell your enemies, because we are only accepting 16 contestants, and out of those, one will walk away with 10 MILLION DOLLARS. Can you survive the drama?"

* * *

 _ **And heres the official acceptance list, with everyone I have chosen**_

* * *

 _ **The Boys are:**_

 _ **DeVoss Autumn- The Small Town Rocker**_

 _ **Jamie 'Flex Dank' Jones-The Multi Faceted Entertainer**_

 _ **Christopher 'Kit' Ashton Whiteford-The Dreamer**_

 _ **Louis DuBac-Wantabe-The Softspoken Hairstlyist**_

 _ **Beckham 'Beck' Woods-The Overcompetitive Wisecrack**_

 _ **Xenith Briargate-The Princely type**_

 _ **Oliver 'Ollie' Hamilton-The Outgoing Nerd**_

 _ **Sebastian Wright-The Ironclad**_

* * *

 _ **And here are the Girls:**_

 _ **Fae Istas-The Androgynous Theater Kid**_

 _ **Rosalina J. Penã-The FBI Hopeful**_

 _ **Charlotte Tournesol-The Innocent Transfer**_

 _ **Nirmala Sari-The Ticking Timebomb**_

 _ **Madison Park-The Jack of All Trades**_

 _ **Mia Blue- The Social Chameleon**_

 _ **Emille-Anne Skylarpe- The Token Shy Girl**_

 _ **Blake Noxic-The Punk Chainsaw Artist**_


End file.
